1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of decreasing line defects and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include an organic light emitting element, a thin film transistor for driving the organic light emitting element and a plurality of lines electrically connected to the thin film transistor and the organic light emitting element. The display apparatus actively generates light to display an image using the light having passed through the display apparatus. When a contaminant is present inside of the display apparatus, a dark spot as well as an electrical defect may be generated. The electrical defect and the dark spot deteriorate an image display quality of the display apparatus.
In order to prevent contaminants, the lines of the display apparatus are formed through wet etching. In the wet etching, the lines are patterned using liquid etchant so that contaminants are removed during the wet etching. Also, manufacturing cost may be decreased.
However, when the lines have various shapes are to be formed, exposure amounts of the lines to the liquid etchant may be different from each other. When the exposure amounts of the lines to the liquid etchant are different from each other, etching amounts of the lines are different from each other. When the etching amounts of the lines are different from each other, a portion of the lines may be insufficiently etched and another portion of the lines may be overetched. When the portion of the lines is overetched, thickness or width of the lines may be decreased or the lines may be disconnected.
When the lines are disconnected, the defect of disconnection may be easily recognized so that the display panel having the defect of disconnection may be discarded. However, as the thickness of the width of the lines is decreased, the defect may not be recognized by unaided eyes. Thus, the panel having the defect may continue to be processed through subsequent processes, increasing cost for inspection and manufacturing.